erivalefandomcom-20200215-history
Jarus Ironblood
Stats *| Str 10 | Dex 20 | Con 12 | Int 10 | Wis 16 | Cha 7 | *Level 2 Human Gunslinger/Pistolero (Neutral Good) *Weapon: The Thunder of House Ironblood **Jarus was able to earn enough money in Roth Koria to restore this revolver to its former glory. The masterwork revolver's barrel is inscribed with decorative etchings depicting crackling electricity (1d8+3 at point blank range with deadly aim; + 1d6 with Up Close and Deadly deed). **The weapon's twin perished in the ruins of Caston along with its wielder, Vagus Ironblood. *The siege of Caston compelled Jarus to become adaptable, cooperative, and self-reliant. **Developed skill in the arts of healing, knowledge local, knowledge engineering, and craft alchemy. **Character traits: Defensive Strategist (never caught flat-footed at beginning of combat or in surprise round) and Reactionary (+2 initiative). *Wears leather armor: Total AC = 19 Background Story *Caston is located on the southern peninsula of West Oria. A great wall spans the width of the peninsula, protecting the city and its inhabitants. The gulf to the north provides food for the people of Caston, and plentiful deposits of iron ore, saltpeter, and other mineral deposits sustain the economy. As a result, Caston claims many influential craftsmen and inventors as its own. *Caston thus served as fertile ground for the formation of the Gunslingers of the Thunder Guard. The Thunder Guard evolved from a secret society of philosophers and master craftsmen. They sought the means to maintain peace and security, and they eventually crafted a form or firearm unequaled in ellegance, accuracy, and battlefield efficiency. Over time, they became the protectors and regulators of Castonian society. The skill, endurance, and character necessary to succesfully gain membership was so great that only the most worthy attained rank. The perceptive eyes of their peers ensured no one strayed from the honorable path. *When the Zombie King rose, Caston's walls and food security left them particularly well positioned to endure a siege. When the forces of evil attempted to march on Caston, the Thunder Guard stood upon the wall and rained destruction with their eerily quick and liquid smooth gunslinging techniques. The siege began in 4703 when Jarus was just 13. *At first, Jarus learned to assist in healing the wounded. When the enemy tried to poison the water supply, Jarus learned to craft water purifying sponges. When he turned 15, he began training as a gunslinger. He was younger than the customary age, but Caston had need of his talent. Although any worthy citizen could attempt the training, the attributes and skills found in successful gunslingers tend to run in the blood descending from the original craftsmen. The Ironbloods were among the greatest of these families, and Jarus was already recognized as the most talented youth in generations. The guns of the Ironblood house, Thunder and Lightning, are thought to be the same as those crafted by Pentomus Ironblood at the dawn of their order. *Jarus had mastered the skills of crafting ammunition, repairing a misfire, and was at least proficient in the art of dealing lead when he was tasked with a reconnaissance mission. He was to take a one man craft across the gulf in order to spy on Os-Kelol and gauge the feasibility of a counter attack. As he was returning home, tragedy was foretold in the sky. A thick black plume of smoke was rising from the direction of home. One can only imagine what promises or threats served as bait for the traitor, but as Jarus investigated the ruins of his city, he could tell that no overwhelming force stormed the gates. The battle didn't begin until well within the city. Someone had opened the gate. It was unthinkable. Only a gunslinger was entrusted with the key to the city. *Evidently, the Zombie King had had enough of Caston. The city and most of its population was entirely incinerated. Even more horrifying were the tracks in the ash made by bony feet suggesting many former friends had officially joined the enemy ranks. Jarus collected what supplies and valuables he could, and in his own home he found what became of his father, Vagus. The charred corpse of his father's skeleton was pinned to the wall opposite the front door by a spread of arrows and spears. The burned remains of his mother, sister, and younger brother were in the room behind his father. Jarus processed the scene immediately. Vagus defended his family to the death. He continued to fight despite the grievous wounds to his body. Eventually, the enemy simply had enough and burned the house with his family trapped inside. *Jarus collected and buried his family, but as he removed his father's remains, a glint of steel caught his eye. Perhaps it was his father's last conscious action, but Thunder had been tossed among some rubble in the relative protection of the fireplace. Although scorched and battered, it was salvageable. *Jarus took his watercraft to Nighland's Cove where he purchased passage to Roth Koria. The year is 4707. Although he is still an apprentice in trainng, hIs mind dwells on vengeance and the redemption of his people. Jarus is ready for war. A call to arms in order to confront some local crime lords seems like the perfect place to begin honing his skills as a warrior. 'Journal' Session 1 Having finally restored his firearm to its former glory, Jarus was ready to meet the challenge of joining King Basitor's special anticrime unit. The team he was joining was full of question marks. In the short time Jarus lived in Roth Koria, he had developed a comfortable relationship with Lewin, and he was confident in his abilities as a caster and tactician. He also had met Oro on several occasions, and was fond of the big half-orc and respectful of his abilities and peaceful world-view. Jarus did wonder whether that same peacefulness might become a liability at some point. Jarus had had plenty of interaction with pirates at the docks of Caston, and he dealt with them in order to gain passage to Roth Koria. As a result, Jarus was not worried about the pirate Ran, and judging by her dexterity and confidence, Jarus judged she would be an asset. Although they struck up a friendly conversation while waiting in the entrance hall, Jarus was not sure how useful a halfling mounted on a dire badger would be. Zova and Rukiya were complete unknowns to him, and he took an immediate dislike to Lothgar. This was partly due to his incessant pandering to the palace guards, and Jarus eyed his bow with disdain. A primitive weapon as far as he's concerned. While they were waiting, a brawl erupted, much to Jarus's amusement. He snickered when Lothgar walked into a right cross. Moments later, amusement turned to shock as Apollo ordered his beast to savage one of the brawlers. "Well, that escalated quickly," Jarus thought to himself. After making a mental note to not underestimate the halfling or its mount again, Jarus decided to take the moment to pick-pocket one of the distracted combatants. Unfortunately, he was detected, and the man turned and punched Jarus in the face. Nonplussed, Jarus pondered the consequences of slapping leather, but next he knew, he was entangled in a net. After a few unsuccesful attempts at escape, Jarus appeased himself by stealing 19 silver pieces from the man that punched him previously. Eventually, all was made calm and they made their appearance before the king. King Basitor was not pleased, but luckily he recognized Jarus. During the siege of Caston, Jarus had presented himself to the court as an ambassador of his city and the Thunder Guard. Ideally, Jarus wished to secure aid, but finding Basitor did not have the resources to spare, Jarus was content to resolidify diplomatic relations. With help from the diplomatic words of his allies, the king agreed to allow them a chance to prove their worth. The group was presented with an obstacle course. Unconcerned, Jarus easily surmounted the first obstacles, and jogged at a measured pace to the ranged accuracy challenge. Feeling cocksure, Jarus drew and fired at one of the apples. Half the apple evaporated in a cloud of moisture, but the other half remained on its pedestal. Feeling a bit annoyed, Jarus resigned himself to wielding a clumsy bow as the gun was clearly too powerful for this task. He took an apple with his first shot. Proving himself not entirely useless in Jarus's estimation, Lothgar skewered a second apple before Jarus took down the third. After one embarassing slip on the climb portion of the challenge, Jarus met his comrades at the finish line. It was actually a very impressive display on the part of each hero, and Jarus's confidence in the team's abilities swelled. The next challenge was a battle with the king's ogre. When the gate dropped, Jarus immediately buried a shell in the creature's torso, and moments later, Lewin put the beast to sleep. The heroes were unsure how to proceed. The king refused to call the contest ended, and not being sure what tricks might be in play, Jarus strode forward and put another bullet in the ogre. Moments later, Rukiya's eidolon nearly eviscerated the creature with a ferocious attack. Jarus was now certain the creature posed no threat, so he reloaded his weapon and awaited a conclusion. Eventually, the group showed mercy, and the king was pleased. The next day, the group was greeted by chaos as hyenas were wreaking havoc across the city. The dire badger Mujina nearly succombed to the attack, and several others were wounded before they could collect themselves. Jarus was responsible for killing two or three of the beasts (it all went by in a blur), and was unharmed. They were informed that they needed to free the city guards. Upon bursting in to the prison and dispatching the three villains dressed as court jesters, the group freed the guards only to realize the Jester had set an elaborate scheme in to motion. The group arrived at the coliseum and the Jester presented them with a conundrum. Save the king, or save the owners of the Chill Touch Tavern. As everyone scrambled for a solution (Jarus couldn't help but notice Ran's epic fail, so much for dexterity), Jarus strode to the front of the cage and took careful aim at the advancing murderous ogre. BLAMM! Jarus's shot caught the ogre square in the chest, and a great flower of gore blossomed on the creature's back. Despite the grievous damage, the ogre continued to stagger forward, wheezing from the sucking wound in his lung. That's when Oro sprang forth and took a mighty chop at the beast. In his excitement, Oro missed his attack, but the single-minded ogre disregarded him and continued to lurch forward. Oro turned, measured his attack, and hewed the great beast for good. Having demonstrated their abilities, the team has been officially conscripted into service, and are set to set forth on their first journey.